we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Comedy Gold
Comedy Gold is a short film created by We Have Friends. Summary Charlie and Marten, a comedy duo, perform at a kid’s birthday party. Charlie, however, can’t deliver on his jokes due to lack of good ideas, and forces the two to flub out prematurely. After the show, Marten blames Charlie for the duo’s lack of success. They pay their sleazy manager, Wyatt, though he’s mostly disinterested in their quarrels. The next week at school, the boys mull over ideas they came up with, but Charlie doesn’t have anything substantial. Charlie’s crush, Alice, sits down and invites Marten, her crush, to her birthday party that weekend. Charlie asks if he can go, and though she less-than-enthusiastically agrees, he gives her an awkward hug anyway. When she uncomfortably leaves, Wyatt then arrives, his face bloodied. He says it’s nothing, and realizes that Alice’s birthday party can be an opportunity for the duo to step up their comedy game—though he really just wants more money. Though Marten’s concerned they’ll have to come up with a lot of new ideas, Charlie assures him he’ll pull his weight. That night, Charlie studies Dane Cook routines as inspiration, and calls Marten to see if they can rehearse their show tonight; Marten declines, saying he has to do something with his parents. At Alice’s party the next afternoon, she inadvertently reveals she and Marten had been together last night, causing Charlie to suspect Marten lied about his whereabouts. Wyatt ushers the duo to perform their set, but it quickly begins to bomb due to Charlie’s stage fright. Charlie ultimately draws a blank and tries to run away from the embarrassment, but trips and falls, causing everybody to finally laugh; Marten then capitalizes on the opportunity and tells jokes at Charlie’s expense, winning their allegiance and most importantly, Alice’s. Charlie, Marten, and Wyatt have a group meeting the next day to discuss Charlie’s exit from the group. Though Marten is sick of having to save each show, Charlie desperately pleads with him to give him another chance. Marten nor Wyatt feel they can continue with Charlie, and so instead introduce G-Rex, a good friend of Wyatt’s, and Charlie’s replacement. Devastated, Charlie begins to pummel Marten, but is torn away by Wyatt, and storms off. Back in his own room, Charlie has a complete meltdown, tearing down posters of his comedy idols. As the days go by, Marten and G-Rex perfect their routine, Alice and Marten grow closer, and Wyatt starts posting flyers around town for his new comedy stars. Charlie, meanwhile, grows more depressed, and adopts an emo lifestyle. Secretly, however, Marten has doubts about G-Rex’s abilities, Alice feels for Charlie, and Charlie misses his former partner. During a lunch meeting at the The Good Earth Restaurant, Wyatt unexpectedly informs Marten and G-Rex that he needs to flee the country, despite the group’s newfound success. He reveals that at some point in the recent past, he was forced to launder a bagful of money for criminals, but misunderstood the term and accidentally ruined it all inside his washing machine. Due to this, he had to correct his mistake by using the earnings from the comedy shows instead, infuriating Marten. Alice arrives at Charlie’s house and asks him to talk to Marten, who has since severed his partnership with G-Rex and Wyatt. Alice apologizes to Charlie for laughing at him during her party, and admits she actually found his jokes funny. Charlie heads over to Marten’s place, and the two reconcile, realizing they had always been meant for each other. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.37.13 PM.png|Marten hears Charlie's excuses. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.39.21 PM.png|Charlie realizes Marten and Alice are together. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.47.54 PM.png|An audience ready to laugh. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.49.54 PM.png|Charlie goes blank. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.52.19 PM.png|Marten wins the day. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.55.56 PM.png|Charlie sees his replacement. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.57.27 PM.png|Charlie's replacement. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 8.59.40 PM.png|Wyatt's new golden boys. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.01.51 PM.png|Alice is pleased with the new routine. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.03.13 PM.png|Marten and G-Rex flex their comedic chops. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.04.41 PM.png|"What?" Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.06.55 PM.png|A couple of high rollers force Wyatt to do their dirty work. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.07.34 PM.png|Wyatt, after winking. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.08.03 PM.png|Wyatt launders money. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.15.47 PM.png|Charlie goes to the dark side. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.17.37 PM.png|Alice apologizes. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 9.19.16 PM.png|Marten sees his old partner. Category:Videos